


Hangovers and Homosexuality

by Fwufferson



Series: Rumir Stories [3]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cecily has the best hangover cure, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rupert is hungover and is sick of it, balls to the wall posting, honestly idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: Rupert regrets everything.Well, maybe not everything.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Hangovers and Homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so here we are. I'm honestly not at full capacity right now and am barely functioning. I don't like the ending, and might change it at some point in the future, also might not. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> This is comes after both previous stories. Hopefully that's kinda obvious for one.

Rupert didn’t remember much of the night before. He woke the next morning with a pounding head, the lights way too bright and every sound too loud. He groaned, turning his face into his pillow, trying to block out the world. The movement only proved to make him feel worse. What even happened last night? The last thing he remembered was Cecily dragging him out to the party, telling him he needed to unwind.

He groaned again, deciding to brace the worst of it. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was his headboard. He glared at it as though it was to blame for his current state. Turning to his bedside table, he tried to check the time, but found that his vision was obscured by a glass of water. Next to the glass, he noticed two pills sitting there, and made a mental note to thank whoever left them there. He scrambled up, ignoring the swooping in his stomach and pounding in his head, and greedily threw his head back to swallow the pills along with the entire glass of water.

After it was empty, he stared at it forlornly. The only way he could get any more was to go to the kitchen, and that meant getting out of his warm, comfortable bed. He didn’t know if it was worth it or not. He looked back to the clock again, only to find his vision obscured once again by a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of it.

He furrowed his brow. Drunk Rupert never thought this far ahead. Ever. It was then he also saw the piece of paper taped to his lampshade. He pulled it off as he slipped the sunglasses on.

_Rupert, After what you did last night, you’re going to have one hell of a hangover. I thought these would help. Joan said she’d have breakfast ready whenever you get up._

_~Amir_

Rupert grinned as he read the note, setting it on his bedside table and thanking anyone listening that Amir was sweet enough to do this. He couldn’t help the voice in the back of his mind telling him something important had happened last night. Another wave of pain shot through his head and he decided to wait a while longer before dealing with any real thoughts.

He got up with a groan, grabbing his head as he stumbled for the door, hanging onto the handle as he tried to steady the floor under his feet again. He took a few deep breaths to try and keep his stomach from trying to violently remove itself from his body.

Rupert spilled into the hallway, bumping into the wall and using it as support as he drifted towards the scent of bacon. Really the smell just made his stomach roll once more, this time accompanied by a loud grumble. A loud laugh echoed from the kitchen, making him hiss as he rounded the corner.

Joan stood at the stove, armed with a spatula and wide grin, Cecily and Amir sat at the table with cups of coffee and hot chocolate and sympathetic eyes as Rupert collapsed into a chair. His head pounded as he set it on the cool surface of the table. He rolled his face around on the table dramatically, lifting it only as Joan set a plate in front of his face.

He started to reach for his fork when Amir pushed a steaming mug towards him. Rupert furrowed his brow at it, but took it without complaint. It wasn’t coffee, like he was expecting and hoping for, but hot green tea. He raised an eyebrow only to frown again as Cecily pushed a shot glass towards him.

He peeled his lips back in a grimace. “I think I’ve had enough shots for a while, Cecily.”

She grinned and shook her head. “It’s not for the hangover, though it does help.” She stated. Rupert frowned further as he began to tuck into the breakfast Joan had made. An English breakfast, better than the usual Prairie Oyster he’d eat. Much better. “It’s liquid courage.”

“Courage? For what?” He grumbled, focusing on his bacon.

“For when you realize what you did last night.” Joan supplied, slipping into the fourth chair with her own mug.

Rupert stared at them in confusion. They stared back, matching grins on Joan and Cecily, but the apprehension on Amir took him off guard. It was then it came rushing back. The party. The drinks. The _liquid courage_. The phone call.

His bacon fell from his fingers as what happened caught up to him.

“There it is,” Cecily muttered behind her cup, muffling a laugh.

Rupert grabbed the shot glass with his greasy fingers and took it with a slight wince. Amir watched with a grimace, his eyes lingering on the smudged fingerprints on the glass. Cecily let out a sigh, standing up with a grip on Joan’s wrist. “Come on,” she mumbled. “I have a feeling we won’t want to be in here too much longer. They need to have a few words.”

Joan frowned but followed with no argument. After one of the doors down the hall shut, they boys were left in silence. And not the good kind. It was awkward and stifling and Rupert wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He’d rather be giving a presentation he wasn’t prepared for than sitting here pointedly not looking at Amir.

He couldn’t help but break the silence. “So…

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the small quirk of the corner of Amir’s mouth. “So,” Amir followed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “You love me.”

It wasn’t a question like the night before, but a statement. Rupert flinched, pulling his own mug close and taking a deep drink from it. He frowned, remembering it wasn’t coffee. Glancing over at Amir, who was grinning back at him, he chose his words carefully.

“I hope that’s okay?”

Well, those aren’t the words he wanted. But fuck it, he was hungover and hungry, if he decided to reiterate statements from the night before, who was to fault him?

Amir let out a barking laugh, startling the both of them. “Okay?” He asked, bewildered. He swung sideways in his chair, leaning over the corner of the table and closer to Rupert. “How do you not know I love you too? That I have been since that night in our dorm when you snuck in Fitz. I don’t know how you’ve not realized it sooner! I’m not exactly subtle, according to Joan and Cecily. Hell, even my mother knows! Now _that_ was an embarrassing situation, when she figured it out last Christmas. You-”

Rupert, who had been sat in stunned silence up to this point, didn’t bother letting Amir carry on his slight ramble. Instead, he used the courage the shot instilled and shot forward, his lips connecting with Amir’s in a messy and unsynchronized kiss. Their teeth knocked, noses were crushed, and when Rupert had grabbed onto Amir’s face to pull him closer, he was distantly aware of the bacon grease still on his fingers. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much.

A rumbling noise made them both pull apart, wide eyed as they stared at each other from across the corner of the table. Now that Rupert wasn’t distracted, he felt the pain in his ribs from where he had pressed uncomfortably against the corner, but even that couldn’t wipe away his smile.

Slowly, Rupert picked up the napkin and held it out for Amir, who wordlessly took it and wiped the bacon grease from his cheek. “Well,” Rupert broke, picking up his fork and beginning to tuck into his breakfast. “I would say that’s a pretty good way to wake up in the morning.”

Amir snorted, folding the napkin delicately and tucking it beneath the edge of Rupert’s plate. “I agree, so long as you brush your teeth first next time.”


End file.
